The present disclosure relates generally to data communication and user interfaces.
Communication takes many forms. For example, ideas, feelings, and questions are many times conveyed using the spoken word. Using technology, the spoken word can be captured, stored, and transmitted to several potential listeners. Music, voice messages, such as voicemails, and other speech based content are becoming a significant part of society. Users and listeners can use devices, such as computers, telephones, or personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), to listen to a variety of information at desired times. However, as more and more audio content is acquired, users are seeking to review and/or listen to the audio content in more efficient and comfortable manners.